


Do You Hate Me...?

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Boys Kissing, Bratting, Confessions, Crying, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Sad, Sex, Spanking, Tears, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Bdubs is having insecurties that Doc hates him, simply because they're constantly at each other's throats. The other hermits say that they sound like an old married couple.Doc flys on over to confront Bdubs about getting a Silk Touch book from the villagers he has onhisproperty! He swears that Bdubs can be quite annoying. However, he slowly begins to realize that maybe...Bdubs was the way he is for a certain reason. And he wasn't expecting the guilt and heartache he was about to feel.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Do You Hate Me...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little bun's! I swear, it's 12:18 AM here where I'm at, and I'm sleepy and I just want to sleep. But, yeah, that wasn't going to happen tonight I suppose, because I had this idea just pop up in my head! (－.－)...zzz
> 
> Anyway! I really hope you enjoy this Doc x Bdubs one-shot! I'm quite proud of this one, to be honest with you little bun's! Please do stay safe out there! And remember to keep practicing social distancing! ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼
> 
> And as always, if you have any suggestions for any specific pairings and have a prompt idea, don't be afraid to leave it down for me in the comments below, and thank you so much for reading! ／(^ × ^)＼

Bdubs was in the half mansion that he owned with a certain Creeper hybrid, Doc. He always wondered why it was that Doc and him never got along. Every time they saw each other, they fought. All the time. They honestly sounded like an old married couple. Or at least that’s what the other Hermit’s said.

He walked up to the bedroom that he had made decorated in his half of the mansion, opening the chest to get tools and some stuff he needed to see if he could go find some diamonds. The last time they had fought, was when he had blown up his GOAT statue, it was a fight they had never had. He had thought of it as a prank, but the other male didn’t take it too well, next thing he knew; the two were arguing.

 _“Does he hate me…? Or did I make him hate me with my annoyance…?”_ Bdubs thought to himself.

He heard the sound of the elytra and rockets coming towards his side of the mansion. “Bdubs!” He heard the creeper hybrid male yell, as Bdubs blinked and looked behind him, seeing the male come into view and landing his room. “Hey! You crossed the fence!” Bdubs said, groaning and huffing as he looked at Doc’s cybernetic eye. Doc huffed, “Bdubs, did you use one of my villagers for a Silk Touch book without telling me!? Private property dude!” Doc growled in annoyance.

Bdubs gasped in offence, “W-What!? I did no such thing!” Bdubs played off as if he was offended, although he couldn’t deny, he did trespass Doc’s side of the property to get a silk touch book, since he had a villager for it.

“Oh don’t blame dumb, dammit! Who else would have trespassed my territory!? None other than you!” Doc groaned in annoyance, shaking his head. Did this hit Bdubs a little; the thoughts in his head weren’t helping either.

_“Maybe I am just annoying to him…”_

“Jesus, Bdubs...We put this goddamn fence here for a reason, I swear, you’re so annoying and it pisses me off!” Doc said, groaning in annoyance. This stopped Bdubs in his tracks, as he bit his lip and looked down at the floor, refusing to let tears fall down his cheeks. He was prideful, and he refused to let Doc notice these feelings. 

Without any words, Bdubs took rockets from his inventory, and quickly leaving out of the scene as he went to his beautiful base that he had built and was very proud of. He was caught up what was in his head and how he was feeling, he didn’t even hear Doc calling out to him to come back, thinking it was because of anger, but in reality his tone was concern. 

Being alone probably wasn’t going to be the best decision, but he refused to show his feelings towards Doc. All those shenanigans he did, he did them because he had fallen in love with the creeper hybrid. He wasn’t sure why he had fallen for the taller male, but his heart strings would just not break the feelings for Doc. He had caught the feelings hard; and as much as he hated those feelings, as much as he wanted to ignore them.

He simply couldn’t.

He reached his beautiful home that he had built in the calm area, running into the house and panting as he reached his room and quickly closed the door and locked it. He slid down the door slowly, quiet sobs beginning to get louder as he held his knees close to his chest, beginning to sob.

_He hates you, because you’re annoying. If you weren’t so annoying, maybe he wouldn’t hate you so much_

Those thoughts repeated in Bdubs head, and the sobbings of the smaller male were not helping him. He was alone, and he was going to be alone. Simply because he was absolutely annoying.

Doc followed Bdubs to the house he had built for himself. He landed quickly onto the floor as he went towards the front door. Why had Bdubs ran away? This was just like any occasion that the two had! What made this altercation so different from the previous ones!? He didn’t understand. He opened the door and entered the house that Bdubs had ran inside to.

“Bdubs? Dude, where are you?” Doc called out, walking up the stairs and slowly beginning to hear sobs. _“That can’t be Bdubs...He’s so prideful! It can’t be him sobbing...Could it?”_ Doc thought to himself, walking closer to a door, where the loud sounds of sobs could be heard. Just the sound of how distressed the sobs were, it pained Doc with guilt. Had he had done something that he wasn’t aware of? He knew he could be an asshole; no doubt about that. But people usually knew he was joking!

“Bdubs…?” Doc asked, placing his fleshed hand onto the door knob and tried to open it, noticing that someone was sitting against the door. Refusing anyone to come in. “Bdubs, dude...Can we talk?” Doc said softly, his tone filled with concern and guilt. Now he was really wondering if he had actually done something to hurt the smaller male. “Will you please let me in? So we can talk?” Doc said softly, leaning his forehead against the door. Just wanting Bdubs to let him in.

And soon enough, he felt the door slowly opening, as he looked down and saw the smaller male looking at the floor. However, he didn’t need to see the male’s face to notice that tear streaks were on his flushed cheeks from all the crying he was doing.

“Bdubs…” Doc started, only to be quickly cut off as the smaller male looked up at him. Bdubs couldn’t tell what emotions he was feeling; Defeated? Angry? Sadness? Heartache? God, he didn’t know! “I-I just don’t understand!” Bdubs started, hiccuping slightly from all the crying he had done.

“I-I know I’m annoying! I know I-I do stupid shit to annoy you! Yes, I-I entered your property to get a s-silk touch book! I blew up your Goat mountain! I-I don’t know why I do these things f-for your a-attention!” Bdubs said, as the tears were starting once again and he was starting to sob, as Doc didn’t know what to do, not knowing how to react.

“I-I don’t u-understand why I f-fell in love w-with you!” Bdubs cried, looking down as his smaller hands held onto his shirt tightly. He sniffled softly as he tried to calm down his breathing as he was hiccuping cutely from the sobs.

“Do you hate me…?” Bdubs asked softly, looking up at the creeper who was silent and shocked for words.

Doc didn’t hate him, not at all! It wasn’t like that! And the sudden confession completely caught him off guard. He had never noticed that all the antics he was doing was to get his attention; because he was in love with him! Doc soon came back to reality as he could hear the sobs beginning to start once again, as the cries now sounded, not sadness. But of a heart that was slowly beginning to break.

Doc quickly moved forward, hugging the smaller male who gasped and hiccuped at the reaction he had gotten from Doc. The two males moved to the floor, as Doc refused to let go of Bdubs; not like he was getting away to begin with as his sobs slowly began to quiet down and turn into quiet sobs, quiet enough for only Doc to hear.

“I...I don’t hate. I’ve never hated you…” Doc stated, holding the smaller male as tightly as he could, as if his life depended on it. “I may be quite intelligent...But I never noticed the antics you did was to receive my attention.” He said softly, “I’m not good at expressing my feelings, and I’m sorry for that.” He told Bdubs, who looked at him with cute sniffles.

Doc backed away from the hug a little bit, taking Bdubs face gently into his flesh and cybernetic hand. “But one thing’s for sure, I don’t hate you.” He told him softly, as he leaned their foreheads together, as a small blush creeped around both males cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” Doc asked gently, as Bdubs giggled softly, sniffling and nodding at the creeper hybrid. Doc chuckled, as he leaned in closer towards Bdubs, breathing softly as he finally closed the gap between them.

Bdubs hummed softly into the kiss, as he gently wrapped his arms around the creeper hybrid’s neck, messing with the short brown locks that Doc possesed. Doc groaned softly in the kiss, as he picked up Bdubs from the floor and stood up, closing the door with his foot as he walked over to the bed and laid Bdubs on the bed, as Doc was now on top of him.

Doc broke the kiss, the two panting softly as their eyes met. Bdubs face was flushed, his mouth slightly open as he panted. Doc licked his lips, going towards Bdubs and beginning to attack his neck with bites, kisses, and licks. Pants soon turned into soft, cute moans that escaped Bdubs mouth.

“D-Doc~” Bdubs moaned, and whined as his shirt was ripped from him gently, as a fleshed hand and cybernetic hand went towards the light buds of his nipples. Moaning louder as the pinky, rosey buds were being pulled and twisted roughly, yet gently. Doc let a low groan out, as he stopped attacking his neck and went for the right pink bud, beginning to suck and bite at the bud, simply wanting to hear the mewling moans and whines that was coming from Bdubs.

The smaller black haired removed the deteriorated white lab coat that Doc owned, revealing more of his flesh, yet cybernetic flesh. Bdubs moaned and began to roam his smaller hands around the taller males chest, back, and waist, moaning and moaning as he allowed the taller male to suckle and bite on what was clear, soft skin, to beginning to turn into bitten, marked skin. Doc pulled away for a second, panting softly as he looked at his work of art that he made on Bdubs.

The smaller male’s face was flushed red, his hands laid above his head as his dark eyes her hazy from the pleasure he was receiving. Bdubs whined softly, looking at Doc. “P-Please~ Don’t stop~” Bdubs begged, looking up at the creeper hybrid. Doc groaned as he couldn’t contain himself, as he removed Bdubs clothing with an easy rip, tossing the ripped pieces aside. He’ll clean it up later.

Doc groaned as he removed his pants and boxers, hissing slightly at the cold air that hit his erect cock. Bdubs slightly sat up, blushing slightly at the size of Doc. He was definitely bigger than he had imagined. “Get on all fours, Bdubs~” Doc growled possessively, as Bdubs moaned and whined at the tone of voice Doc had given him. The smaller male got on all fours, lifting his ass up in the air as he looked at Doc. 

Doc picked up his pants for a bit, rummaging through his pockets as he found a small bottle of lube. He was about to coat his fingers, only to hear Bdubs whine in protest.

“Y-You don’t have to p-prep me~ J-Just lube yourself and enter me already...Daddy~” Bdubs moaned, whining once again in protest. He was going to be a brat, and he didn’t care. He was going to get what he wanted. Doc chuckled, as he lubed up his throbbing cock.

“Oh~ So you want to be a brat~ You know what happens to brats when they’re naughty~” Doc growled lowly, as he placed the tip of his cock near Bdub’s entrance, beginning to enter as slowly as possible, only to then ram himself in.

Bdubs gasped and screamed in pain and pleasure, as tears began to scroll down from Bdubs’ cheeks. “D-Doc~!” He moaned loudly, moaning even louder as Doc smacked his ass hard with his cybernetic arm. “Ah ah ah~ That’s not my name, my little brat~” Doc growled, beginning to move very slowly to tease the smaller male.

Bdubs whined, looking back at Doc with tears in his eyes, moaning loudly. “D-Daddy~ Please, please don’t tease me~ Fuck meee~” Bdubs whined. “There you go, wasn’t so hard now, was it~?” Doc chuckled, as he began a rough and hard pace with Bdubs, who moaned and screamed loudly in pleasure, arching his back. Doc groaned loudly as he continued his rough thrusts, every once in a while smacking Bdubs’ ass quite roughly.

Soon enough, Bdubs’ shivered and screamed loudly in pleasure as Doc had just hit his prostate. “D-Daddy~! Fuck, right there, p-please~!” He moaned loudly. “Ooh~ Did I just find my baby’s sweet spot~?” Doc growled lowly, as he thrusted roughly, hitting Bdubs’ prostate once more. The smaller male shivered and moaned, not being able to tell Doc was cumming, as the pleasure was too much. He came all over his stomach and chest, some of the white cum going onto the bed sheets.

Doc growled and groaned as he could feel Bdubs tighten around his cock, and he came deep inside the smaller male, and he came quite a lot. He hadn’t realized that he actually carried for feelings for the smaller male. And he was already becoming possesive over the male.

Bdubs moaned weakly as he could feel the warm, hot cum filling him up to the brim. The two males panted as Doc slowly pulled out, some cum oozing out from Bdubs’ hole. Doc panted heavily, as he picked up Bdubs gently with his cybernetic arm, and opened the bed sheets with his fleshed hand, placing Bdubs down gently and soon scooting over with the smaller male, holding him close to him.

“Bubs…” Doc said softly, lifting up Bdubs’ chin gently who looked at him with a tired smile. “Yes, Doc…?” He asked tiredly, to then feel lips kiss him gently.

“I love you…” Doc whispered softly, a whisper that only the smaller hermit could hear.

Bdubs blushed softly, and smiled softly. “I love you too, Doc…”


End file.
